


this rivers's full of sharks

by sandyk



Series: secret meeting [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Sharon doesn't really mind working for Tony Stark.





	this rivers's full of sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. title from the national's secret meeting.

iii. 

Sharon followed in Maria Hill's footsteps again. She works for Stark Industries now since the CIA is pissed at her. Her work is remarkably like the work she did at SHIELD. 

She prefers Stark to her former bosses. She has no intention of telling him. 

The blob breaks through the window and between herself and Natasha it's broken into pieces with each piece nailed to the floor in minutes. To keep the pieces in place, Sharon sprayed them with the fire extinguisher. Then she goes into the hall, sees Nat and Laura talking. 

One of the things she likes about working for Stark is that she has friends. Natasha was her friend since SHIELD but Laura she just met, and Pepper she's only met a few times. But they're both -- not nice, not simple, but strong without having to prove it over and over again. They're not big swinging dicks. Sharon wishes for a better way to phrase that. 

Tony and Pepper show up. Tony and Natasha are immediately comparing notes. Sharon listens for a moment and says, "Pepper? Doesn't this sound familiar? There was that man, with his ludicrous proposal and you were --"

Pepper says, "You're right, you're right. I know what this was."

Pepper explains about the man who came to her with a proposal for something like these blobs and she turned him down politely. "Then he overreacted. He took it very personally," Pepper says.

"And sent monsters to, to kill you?" Laura looks skeptical. "No, you're right, that makes perfect sense. Some men feel so entitled."

Tony says, "That's a little awesome. I mean, I think it's awesome. Bad guys are after you, Pepper."

Pepper says, "I'm thrilled, too."

Natasha says, "For once, it's not Tony's fault?"

"It wouldn't be his fault," Pepper says. "I'm a little disturbed you're so thrilled."

"I'm not thrilled," Tony says. "I'm a little happy that other people are realizing how important and special you are."

"Because someone wants to kill me," Pepper says. Sharon is almost positive Pepper is a little charmed. 

"It is a measure of achievement," Tony says.

Laura shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Natasha smiles at Laura. 

Sharon says, "It sounds like only Tony and I have to deal with this. You two can go if you have other plans. I assume you have other plans."

"Yup," Laura says. "Thank you, Tony, that was a great yoga class." 

"My pleasure," Tony says. "I guess Pepper should apologize for the invasion of the blobby snatchers."

"I should not," Pepper says. 

Sharon says, "You know, Tony, I think you and I should be cleaning this mess up and preparing to send someone to deal with Mr. -- ugh, what was his name?"

"Grayson? Green? It had a color in it," Pepper says. 

Sharon touches Tony's arm in his armor, and gently steers him towards the room where she and Natasha were fighting. "We should get on this."

Natasha mouths "Thank you," and then says out loud, "Great seeing you, Tony. Talk to you later. Love you, Pepper."

Laura pauses mid-escape. She says, "Hey, would you three like to come to my seder? I'm actually doing one this year."

"Do I get to be the wicked child? Is Clint going to tell me how I wouldn't have been brought out of Egypt?" Tony smiles. "Also, yes, I'm dying to."

Sharon says, "Been to a lot of seders?"

"I always heard that the Starks were secretly Jewish," Natasha says. "And lizard people, and Basque separatists."

"My dad's mother was indeed Jewish, but she converted and assimilated when he was too young to remember," Tony says. "But yes, I have a lot of Jewish friends and people who invite me to their seders. Some people think I'm good company."

"I'm sure it's not that," Natasha says. 

"I would love a big table," Laura says. "And I'm including you, Sharon."

"Thank you, I'd love to," Sharon says. "But I am also really concerned about the blobs regaining movement."

"Right, right," Tony says and he jogs after her to the room. "I see right through you, Peanut Carter. Did you really think I would rope Laura into this kind of clean up?"

"I think you like an audience," Sharon says.

"If I'm being brilliant, which I often am," Tony says. "Sure. But this is just going to be gross."

Sharon sighs. Now she misses the CIA.


End file.
